


We'll be waiting for the moonlight

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: “This is the opposite of what I told you to do,” Joe says then, chuckling a little. “Literally. But the look on your face tells me it worked anyway.” He tilts his head to the side, watching Ben closely, a fond expression on his face.





	We'll be waiting for the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the prompt fills, that was requested by yet another lovely anon. I really hope you like this, Nonnie. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen. Again.
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com). <3 Without her I wouldn't have been able to write this. She gave me the idea to this as well.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Maybe you should just talk to him,” Joe suggests and nudges Ben with his shoulder, making him look back at him with a questioning look on his face.

 

“Who? And why?” Ben asks and blinks, swirling the whiskey in his glass absentmindedly.

 

“Gwil. Because you’re staring holes in the back of his head and it’s getting obvious, man,” Joe points out and raises his eyebrows, giving Ben a pointed look.

 

“I’m not,” Ben says and huffs a little before he looks back over to where Gwil is chatting with Lucy and Rami, the three of them laughing along with each other. He might have looked a little too long for a while, but that doesn’t mean he’s staring at him. Not more than usual, that is.

 

“No, you definitely are not,” Joe says sarcastically and nudges him again. “I swear, just talk to him. Do what grown-ups do.”

 

“You make it sound like it’s easy.” Ben turns back to frown at him, biting his lip softly. He knows what Joe is referring to; the obvious and quite painful crush Ben has developed on Gwil that is testing his strength more than he likes.

 

“That’s because it’s easy. You know Gwil, he knows you. You should know what to say. You’ve got a mouth. Use it.” Joe gives him a gentle shove and an encouraging smile and Ben huffs out a sigh before he finally downs the rest of his whiskey and puts the glass on the nearest surface.

 

He takes a deep breath as he makes his way over to the three and Rami beams at him when he spots him. “Ben,” he says happily and wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in. “Why is there nothing in your hands? You’re supposed to be celebrating.”

 

Ben laughs at that and wraps his arm around Rami’s middle to hug him close. “Just finished my drink. Don’t worry, I’ll get a new one soon.”

 

“Here. You can have mine, if you want.” Gwil holds out his glass to him and gives him a lovely smile that makes Ben’s heart warm as he smiles back at him.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Ben shakes his head and then nods towards his left. “Do you have a minute though?”

 

“Oh,” Rami says, sounding intrigued and he lets go of Ben to pull Lucy against his side once more, both of them smiling a little too widely for Ben’s liking.

 

Gwil just looks confused. “Sure,” he says anyway and then holds out his hand, motioning for Ben to lead the way.

 

Ben doesn’t quite know where to go with him because the house is more than crowded and there are people in every room. So he chooses the next logical thing: outside. Luckily there are mostly non-smokers at the party and even though he’d like a fag himself right now, he pulls himself together because he knows exactly that Gwil doesn’t like it.

 

“Everything alright, Ben?” Gwil asks gently when Ben doesn’t say anything after they’ve pulled the door closed behind them and he steps closer to him, placing his hand on Ben’s upper arm to give it a soft squeeze.

 

It makes Ben look up at him and he bites his lip, giving him a careful look. It’s a stupid idea, talking to Gwil. He doesn’t even know what to say. He’s rubbish at things like these. He’s a man of action, not words, not like this at least. And Joe said...

 

Suddenly it dawns on Ben and he leans up, rising up on his toes while he holds on to Gwil’s forearms and he closes the gap between them, softly pressing his lips to Gwil’s.

 

It takes Gwil a moment to react but he wraps his arms around him then, pulling him in while he closes his eyes and returns the kiss, slowly licking into Ben’s mouth. It’s a kiss that makes Ben’s knees buckle a little and he brings one hand up into Gwil’s hair, fingers scratching over his scalp while they kiss in the cold air of the night.

 

When Gwil finally pulls back he smiles down at him, his thumb gently rubbing over Ben’s back. “Wow. I had no idea you felt that way.”

 

Ben bites his lip, one corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a soft smile. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t know that about you either.”

 

Gwil laughs softly and leans his forehead against Ben’s, pulling him closer against his body.

 

 

\--

 

 

When they make their way back inside they go their separate ways, Gwil joining Lucy and Rami once more while Ben gets himself a fresh drink and steps up to Joe’s side again, distracting him from the conversation he’s having with a group of people.

 

“And?” Joe asks, giving him a curious look. “Did you talk to him?”

 

“I kissed him,” Ben said and grins at him.

 

“This is the opposite of what I told you to do,” Joe says then, chuckling a little. “Literally. But the look on your face tells me it worked anyway.” He tilts his head to the side, watching Ben closely, a fond expression on his face.

 

Ben nods and grins some more. “He kissed me back. And you did tell me to use my mouth. I was merely following your advice.”

 

Joe laughs out loud at that and pulls him against his side, shaking his head fondly. “Well, I’m glad it worked out for you.”

 

Ben looks over to Gwil once more, who looks back at him in this moment and he can’t help but smile even a little wider. “Me too.”


End file.
